infiniteryviusfandomcom-20200214-history
A Forthcoming Time/Transcript
Act 1 Length: 2:15 see [[Kouji Aiba|KOUJI AIBA] getting dressed and soothing his mom's anixation over his upcoming trip.] KOUJI: I know mom! It's alright, don't worry about it. Mm. I'll call you the moment anything happens. But I'm calling collect if it's bad news. Oh, and one thing; tell Yogi to stay out of my room. I don't want him messing it up so don't forget okay? What!? Eh-no, you don't have to send me off. Besides, you're the one that said that having my parents around would get me teased. My allowance? Okay thanks. I really have to go mom! See ya. tie outside That's better. to the underground express station TRAIN ANNOUNCER: Now arriving on track 4, somecity. Departing at 10:14 at Tokyo Spaceport. All passengers are requested to wait on board for departure. Final call for the Express. KOUJI walks on, he is suddenly pushed by a female. FEMALE: Oh! I finally found you! KOUJI: Huh? FEMALE: I've been looking all over for you. I thought you usually sat in the rear cars. KOUJI: Hey! Wh–What are you– FEMALE: What? KOUJI: What're you mean, what!? ... huh? FEMALE from somewhere. both sit down KOUJI: Okay, I'll bite. What exactly are you doing here Aou? AOI: What am I doing? I'm here because I was accepted in too! KOUJI: Huh? AOI: When I told your mom, she was glad because someone has keep you and Yuki out of trouble. KOUJI: shocked Not Yuki! He's going too? AOI: Yeah. He's a Level Two like you. KOUJI: It's so unfair. AOI: Hey, you know something Kouji? KOUJI: What is it? AOI: Those clothes look terrible on you. KOUJI: Grr... thanks alot. Let me wear what I want to wear, okay? screen to the openings reveal the year is 2225. Act 2 KOUJI: Narrating The astronaut training center of Lieba Delta. A month has past since I came here to earn my Level Two Navigator's License. We've arrived at our order operations point. Thirty two seconds behind estimated arrival time. The outer hall's temperature's rising to the sea of Geodold. Six hundred and seventy ovalls over optimum but still in specifications. cut into the spaceship with Kouji and another male KOUJI: Activity time... three five, double zero. MALE: Roger. Roger that. We should make a decision on our target pretty soon. Let's get that big one below us. Portside. KOUJI: Th-that one? We're only sixty seven points below our shear one limit. It could affect the hull of our pod. MALE: Thats good enough for me! We have to go after these big boys if we want to make points. KOUJI: Fine, let's do it your way then. MALE: Okay, you're mine! KOUJI: Thirty six percent damage to outer hall! We're tracking sensor rod, four hundred and eighty three meters until target. flashes red. KOUJI: Huh? Number twelve's headed right for us! Its gonna be close! MALE:From where!? KOUJI: Rear portside, three-three-two. MALE: Got it. KOUJI: Use the auto, but don't move too far. Male detaches the pod from the Lieba Delta. MALE: I know, I know.Whah? KOUJI: Number three's movin' in! Number twelve is falling into the Geoduld! [Number Twelve's auto breaks and the pod is crushed MALE: Well, its game over for them, Kouji. Let's give that big piece another shot. KOUJI: I think we're too late. MALE: Too late? KOUJI: Number Three's got a hold of it now. one of their screens, an man, apparently their teacher, opens a channel MAN: Attention operating room students.Once your training mission's complete, proceed to search pod retrieval. KOUJI: Roger that. MALE: Aw, thats a roger. pod is loaded back on the Liebra Delta KOUJI: Number seven operating room. Kouji Aiba, Ikumi Oze proceeding to pod retrieval. NUMBER TWELVE OPERATOR: Number twelve operating room. Sorry sir, we lost our unit. cut to Kouji and Ikumi cooling down in their spacesuits. IKUMI: Aw, its really a drag that we have to go out and try again. KOUJI: The average is seven tries for a Level Two. Its nothing to get depressed about. [Their helmets are removed IKUMI: I know, but I don't have the money to keep taking this test over and over. KOUJI: You paid your whole way here? I assumed you were rich because you came from the Jupiter region. IKUMI: Ha, I may look like I'm a million bucks but I'm pretty poor. KOUJI: I hope you don't hold it against me because my parents paid my way. IKUMI: Nothin' wrong with that. I say take advantage of it. and Ikumi get into an elevator KOUJI: You do? gets lost in his thoughts. Suddenly the elevator shakes. IKUMI: Ah, I never get used to this. KOUJI: Even a third of a G is pretty rough. two friends enter a crowded and talkative male locker room. MALE: Hey look, its Number Seventeen. MALE 2: Bit off more than you could chew, eh Ikumi? IKUMI: Keep laughing if you wanna get hurt. We're trying for Level Two. You Level Three guys should show some respect. MALE 3: Hey Ikumi. Think you'll get your temporary license before the dive? IKUMI: Stop bugging me about it, will ya? KOUJI: himself I knew we should've gone for a smaller one-- IKUMI: Okay, I'm sorry! Satisfied!? KOUJI: Um, uh, no, but-- MALE 4: another conversation Get real! You're lucky things went our way this time. If it had been a real mission, I wouldn't have let you do something that risky. Just move the thing the way I tell you to, got it? MALE 5: Those are the Level Three guys. KOUJI: Number three team? BLACK-HAIRED MALE: Let go. You're stretching my favorite shirt. male slaps the hand away and leaves. LEVEL THREE MALE: Hey, I'm not done with you. Don't you walk away from me. Hey! taps the Level Three Male on his shoulder. KOUJI: Excuse me. LEVEL THREE MALE: Huh? KOUJI: You should calm down. If you wanna change partners, just make a request and they'll let you. There's no reason to stay with someone who won't work in a team. It's your choice, right? LEVEL THREE MALE: away Ah? I know that. What'd you think I am, stupid or something? and Ikumi look after the black-haired male IKUMI: Hey, you know that guy? KOUJI: away Not really. Blow mine tank. Commencing blow. Switch to D-3 anti-radiation rays. Lowering T-K shield. Outer hull at five hundred and sixty anvils and still rising. Ship descending. Seventy. Fifty. Thirty. Entering shear one. Safe guard levels, all clear. Enter shear two to a depth of three twenty. Then proceed to directly to the intercept zone at zero point two hershals. Target point is the astronaut training center of Liebe Delta. on the Lieba, Kouji and Ikumi are sitting in the cafeteria when a blond-haired female approaches them. BLOND-HAIRED GIRL: [sets down card Thanks for the music chip. IKUMI: Did you like it? BLOND-HAIRED GIRL: away Thought it was awful. Give me something that really moves next time. See ya. IKUMI: Bye for now. KOUJI: Who's she? IKUMI: Don't know. I think she's in one of my classes. waitresses show up and Aoi and brown-haired girl. AOI: Sorry to keep you waiting! KOUJI: Whoa, what's with the outfits? AOI: Can't you tell? This is all part of our training to become flight attendants. The database says you're calcium deficient, Mr. e-three-two-f-four so you're getting the F-Set plus sixty. KOUJI: Thanks for being so concerned. AOI: Now you say, "Thanks for watching out for my health!" KOUJI: Yeah, whatever. a look at his food You expect me to eat all this? AOI: I told you. Plus sixty. KOUJI: Oh boy. AOI: Kouji, is something bothering you? KOUJI: No, why? AOI: in close You've got that look. KOUJI: No, no really. Well, training was kind of a bust today. AOI: in closer Really? KOUJI: Yeah, really! AOI: a message on her headset Hm? Alright, I'll be right there. You better eat everything! KOUJI: Okay already! his mind What is it with her the table BLONDE-HAIRED GIRL and IKUMI: Huh IKUMI: What's eating you? KOUJI: Huh? N-n-nothing. another section of the Liebe Delta, we see a man and his son in the middle of a conversation. MAN: I know you're disappointed, Pat, but I won't have any free times until after The Dive. PAT: What does that mean? MAN: The Liebe Delta is going to make a controlled descent into the Geduld. PAT: It's falling? MAN: There's nothing to worry about. It's only temporary. Because our course will take us right to Shear One, we'll lose most of our image and communication abilities to interference. That's why we're closing the training faculties during The Dive. PAT: Then just hurry up and get the whole thing over with. MAN: Now you're being selfish. I promise we'll do anything you want once I get some time off, okay? PAT: Okay. MAN: somebody over his headset Is the Zwei training crew there yet? VOICE: Yeah, they're in the middle of the final briefing right now. MAN: Good to hear. Keep to the schedule and have them do a navigation simulation. come back to Kouji and Ikumi, now watching the Zwei on the camera. IKUMI: Oh, wow! Look the awesome faculties the Zweies get to use! KOUJI: They're running flight simulations into the Geduld. IKUMI: Pretty confident if they're allowing in-flight coverage of their training. KOUJI: Aviation cadets can be pretty arrogant. IKUMI: Maybe, but only about half of them are competent. Hey, look! See that girl right there? KOUJI: Hm? IKUMI: She got in on a scholarship and earned the top spot here. She's practically a legend among all the girls. KOUJI: Wow, she must be pretty smart. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Hey, Ikumi! IKUMI: Hm? Go ahead, I'm done. Thank you. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: That's not what I came here to talk about. Ikumi, are you going home for the Dive holiday? IKUMI: Are you serious? I don't have the time or the money to go home. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Hm oh. IKUMI: [to Kouji What about you? KOUJI: Huh? IKUMI: You going back to Earth? KOUJI: Go back? Probably not. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: I think, maybe I'll hang out too! IKUMI: You're staying? BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: That's right, I'm staying here. Is there any reason I shouldn't? IKUMI: Eh, I might if there was a change to go home, why not? BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: No way. No matter what, I'm not going now. IKUMI: What'd you getting upset about? BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: leaves My mind's. Made. Up! KOUJI: up to follow her Okay, you're taking this the wrong way. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Subject closed! KOUJI: himself What should I do? comes back. AOI: Sir, not eating everything you're served might have an effect on the grades. Not your grades, mine. KOUJI: I get the point! cut to the ship that is pursuing the Liebe Delta. CAPTAIN: Soon, I'll finally correct that mistake from long ago. Act 3 [LOCATION: Control room MAN: Now commencing phrase three. Beginning countdown to purge. Five, four, three, two, one. Purge. MAN 2: Now commencing drop of all pillars below the J line. PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: At 1200 hours today, the station will begin the Geduld dive. All external communications will be disrupted so anybody needing to use the terminals is advised to do so now. I repeat, at 1200 hours today, the station will begin the Geduld dive. {LOCATION: Kouji's room.) (Kouji checks his e-mail) KOUJI: on his bed Agh, another one from mom? She can be such a pest! alarm rings. KOUJI: Nobone here! I've gone out somewhere. AOI: Hey, what's going on Kouji! KOUJI: Taking a nap. AOI: You're sleeping, on your time off? on light Where's Ikumi? KOUJI: Don't know. Kozue dragged him somewhere. a flashback, we see Kozue, the name of brown-haired girl and Ikumi. KOZUE: C'mon! I got this really cool spot! IKUMI: Okay, okay! Let me just get changed first! Present AOI: I can imagine that happening. KOUJI: Say, why aren't you going home, Aoi? AOI: picking up clothes off the floor I don't like all that rushing around when you go somewhere. Plus your mom is counting on me. KOUJI: Please. Ignore what she says, okay? AOI: Yuki's staying on board too. KOUJI: Oh. Aoi: Hm, you don't seem interested. Do all brothers ignore each other like the two of you do? KOUJI: Spending time with him is just so gross. You know what, there's something I don't understand about you. Don't you want to make new friends and pass your childhood buddies? AOI: But why? KOUJI: Huh why? Don't you think it's kinda un-cool to have someone around that knows about your past? AOI: laughs You actually think about that kind of stuff? KOUJI: I do, don't you? AOI: Heads up! the clothes on him KOUJI: Hey! What do you think you're doing!? AOI: Stop acting like a slug. Let's go somewhere for a change in scenery. Okay? Operating room MAN: Hm. and another man stand up and walk onto the middle pathway suspiciously. Unknown and Aoi are on a escalator. AOI: Have any idea what you're going to do once you get your license? KOUJI: I don't know. Never really thought about it yet. AOI: You're going to have a boring life you know. at a planet KOUJI: It's not a real image you know. We're too close to the Geduld for the cameras to be operating properly. AOI: You've got a real knack for taking the fun out of things. KOUJI: But it's true. AOI: But it the way you say things. You used to be alot more considera-- hand suddenly comes out of the shadows and grabs her by the mouth KOUJI: Aoi! Zwei faculty of the Zwei's monitors show a "FAIL" message. ZWEI 1: It failed again! ZWEI 2: C'mon, get your act together. You'll get laughed at if you get a simple simulation ship moving. ZWEI 1: The smaller ships are easier to operate. ZWEI 2: The Geduld might be affecting the systems. We'll finish the training sessions later. door opens and we see the girl Ikumi was talking about earlier holding a tray of beverages. ZWEI 3: The coffee's fresh, but I can come back later if I'm interrupting. ZWEI 2: No, it's fine. Come on in, Juli. ZWEI 4: May I have your attention. Zwei 2 Maybe you should check that bypass again. ZWEI 2: You have some nerve blaming me for our failures. Show some respect to your study leader, will ya!? ZWEI 3: You know, it looks like S-23 should be bypassed. ZWEI 4: Should we make that change now? ZWEI 2: Bypass S-23. ZWEI 4: Also, did you change the data of the outer hull? ZWEI 2: The outer hall? Of the simulation? ZWEI 4: No, of the Liebe Delta. ZWEI 2: his computer Impossible! Why are the numbers so high? Hallway on the Liebe Delta black-haired male from the locker room is in the middle of a tense breakup with a brown-haired girl BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Why do you think you are? You've got some nerve. camera pans away to show Kouji, Aoi, Ikumi and Kozue hiding behind boxes listening covertly. KOUJI: Huh? KOZUE: See? They have a really great argument going! KOUJI: I can't believe you dragged us down here just to show us this. IKUMI: Sorry I startled you like that, but you would've given everything away if you raised your voice. KOUJI: to himself I feel like a complete idiot sitting here watching them. brown-haired girl suddenly slaps the black-haired male KOZUE: Wow. IKUMI: That must have hurt. KOUJI: I wonder what she's thinking? BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: her hand in pain Hm. the brown-haired girl and black-haired male go their separate ways IKUMI: Whoa! She's coming this way. Get down! KOUJI: Aoi Stay still. AOI: Mm. up and confronts the girl You don't know what you're throwing away! Don't you know a great guy Yuki is? KOUJI: after her She is always does this! BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Creepy. You losers were actually spying on us? KOUJI: in between the girls Nevermind what she says. She's emotionally unstable. AOI: Get out of my way and stop trying to change the subject. KOUJI: You be quiet. BROWN-HAIRED GIRL: Anyway, she's got it all wrong. I was the one who was dumped. He said he was kinda going tired of me. KOUJI: So why is Yuki such a great guy? AOI: blushes Well... INSTRUCTERS: a cart down the hallway Hey, get out of the way! It's against regulations to stand in the middle of a hallway. KOUJI: Sorry sir! Zwei faculty ZWEI 1: We're on a different course? Our scanners must be out of whack. ZWEI: Maybe the Geduld is affecting our readings. ZWEI 4: If these numbers are correct, that means the Liebe Delta is dropping down to shear two depth. ZWEI 2: Shear two? That's crazy! ZWEI 3: Lucson (Zwei 2's name), we've got to tell the control room. LUCSON: Right. Get the control room on the line! ZWEI 6: Right away! Central control room, this is the Zwei in the Liebel. Come in control room. Do you read me, central control? Zwei 6 doesn't realize it, the control room has been gassed and everybody is unconscious. ZWEI 6: What's going on!? No one's responding! ZWEI 4: We've just entered shear two and the outer hull's temperature is still rising. LUCSON: Check the readings one more time! ZWEI 3: And hurry! Because if those readings are true, then the station's central pillar has already gone past the safety limit. see shots of the Liebe Delta's population feeling the effects. KOZUE: Huh, what's that? KOUJI: Earthquake? IKUMI: Ah, space, remember? a dark room. MALE: Hey Blue, is this space shaky? LUSCON: Zwei 4 What's happening now, Stein? STEIN: Well, we're definitely off course. And at the rate we're dropping, there is nothing we can do to keep the Liebe Delta from being destroyed. LUSCON: Can't we override it!? ZWEI 6: I'm trying! Can't you see me switch the balancer to auto? ZWEI 3: In any case, we have to warn everyone! LUSCON: Well okay, we'll use the PA system. ZWEI 5: That'll cause a panic! ZWEI 3: We have no choice! another part of the ship we see a girl running. GIRL: Ohh, why is it shaking!? One of the ship's lounges. MALE 1: Hey, is the Dive supposed to be causing these tremors? Hallway Aoi, Ikumi and Kozue examine the ship's graviton numbers. KOUJI: What the hell is with these numbers? IKUMI: The grav numbers are also rising. KOZUE: What does it mean? KOUJI: There could be breach in the outer hull. AOI: A breach in this area!? KOUJI: There looks like there still someone in Section 41. IKUMI: You're kidding. You girls should get back to the central area. a door AOI: Kouji, no! KOUJI: Just get out of here! And hurry! PURPLE-HAIRED GIRL: I have to save them. One of the ship's lounges MALE 1: It's a complete mystery what's going on up there. group starts laughing Zwei faculty LUSCON: Everybody, just calm down! We need to be calm now more then ever! ZWEI 6: Well, what do you say we do!? LUSCON: Well, I... thinking about it. looks at Juli. JULI: Huh? Me? UNKNOWN and Ikumi, now outfitted with spacesuits, venture to Section 41. IKUMI: Well, I guess I was wrong about you Kouji. KOUJI: What'd mean? IKUMI: I figured you for the time that wouldn't do this thing. KOUJI: We're saving lives. We were taught to give that top priority in emergencies. IKUMI: So, just following regulations? KOUJI: What's your reason? IKUMI: It's a terrible thing for people to die. KOUJI: Hm. PURPLE HAIRED GIRL: So confident. How can you be so frank? Hallway takes out her own spacesuit. KOZUE: Don't do it, Aoi! AOI: Kouji means well but he has no real skills. I just know he's going to mess this up! YUKI: What're you two doing here? AOI: Oh! Section 41 entrance KOUJI: Through here. Huh? in a spacesuit shows up and pushes Kouji. YUKI: Coming in here was a dumb move brother! How many gravs will this place go up by if you open that door? KOUJI: But there's someone on the other side of it. YUKI: Why do I care!? KOUJI: How can you say such a thing? IKUMI: It's not too late. You can give us a hand! YUKI: What's the point of saving them now? They're just going to end up dying in agony on a recovery bed anyway. IKUMI: That's a cold-hearted attitude! PURPLE HAIRED GIRL: And what makes you believe you're so great? The Liebe Delta pursuer WORKER: We've located the Liebe Delta sir! CAPTAIN: Adjust our trajectory and proceed to the primary contact point. We'll pick up FOX and the others when we retrieve the bratica. WORKER: Roger that. Adjusting trajectory and proceeding to primary contact point. YUKI: Damn you! KOUJI: Stop it! Calm down and get a hold of yourself, Yuki. This is no time to fighting among ourselves. YUKI: Kouji You're not one to talk! You don't fool me, trying to play Mr. Nice Guy. KOUJI: I can't believe my own brother of all people is trying to stop me from saving someone's life! PURPLE HAIRED GIRL: So why can't you figure that out? You're such a fool. YUKI: You know I hurt the way you always talk down to me! Kouji away IKUMI: What's your problem!? KOUJI: Just stop it, Yuki! YUKI: You're a hypocrite! KOUJI: It's always the same. You never change! at Yuki Agghh! PURPLE HAIRED GIRL: Now tell me, what are you doing here? Why did you come here? Just go away!